


Not Yet

by Sashataakheru



Category: Chat 10 Looks 3 (Podcast) RPF
Genre: Begging, D/s, Denial, F/F, Kneeling, Longing, Pictures, Teasing, backstage shenanigans, f/f - Freeform, fantasies, making her wait, posted to twitter, short and sweet, stage clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Annabel just had to lie on that piano like that, didn't she?





	Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> I mean. If Leigh's gonna go posting [pics like this](https://twitter.com/leighsales/status/1190209069199413248) I MEAN.
> 
> Blame @legsmadeofdesk for making me do it. XD

She knew what she was doing, the harpie, picking out a dress that matched her glasses, and made her look so god-damn fuckable. It shimmered and sparkled in ways that made her look like the Domme that she was, and Leigh wanted nothing more than to kneel at her feet and help her out of that dress.  
  
And, of course, Annabel would lie seductively over the piano for a backstage promo picture.  
  
It took all of Leigh's efforts not to look at her, because the look in Annabel's eyes was just so hungry for her, and she knew it. She'd perfected the art of looking at her, but not looking at her, so no one would know she was trying not to get lost in her dark eyes, and imagine running her fingers through her thick, luscious hair, and being pulled close to her chest to suck on her breasts, _oh_.   
  
Leigh had to wait, push all of that aside, because they had a show to do, of course they did. She'd have to wait, which she didn't like, not when Annabel was getting her so worked up. She'd thought about a serenede, of course, with Annabel lying just so perfectly on the piano like that, but she could already hear her disapproval. Not now, not yet. Not where we can be seen. The frustration was going to kill her, she was sure of it.  
  
"Please," she'd whispered into her skirts, as she knelt at her feet, tucked away in a dressing room where no one would see them. The fabric, now that she had it balled in her hands, felt so incredible.  
  
"No. Not til later," Annabel replied.  
  
They couldn't even really kiss, because they'd already had their make-up and hair done. There was no time to fix it if it got messed up now. All Leigh could do was kneel there and wish for what she wanted, which was for Annabel to grasp hold of her hair and lift her skirts and let her mouth give her all the pleasure she desired.  
  
But she'd have to wait. And Leigh had never been good at waiting. 


End file.
